


Sweet slip

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feminization, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sometimes things slip out of Tim's mouth without his permission but this might not be a bad thing for them
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Kudos: 36





	Sweet slip

Sometimes Tim was so out of things that things just slipped out of his mouth. He really did try, he really did try to control his mouth. He was better at it than any other Robin before and after him. Even better than Jason, anyone who thought Jason did not run his mouth. They had just never really heard Jason when he was feeling cocky.

But sometimes when Tim was a little too relaxed and more than a little to loose. Things slipped through and thoughts he had not cleared. Thought he had not even known that he had escaped his mouth. It had gotten him in trouble a few times. One would think he would have a handle on that but he had yet to stop himself at vital moments.

It was a seriously bad habit that Tim had to nip in the bud but it happened so rarely he always forgot about it because of how crazy his life was. He forgot about it until he ran his mouth again and he had to close his eyes because what the fuck had just escaped from his wayward tongue. Seriously, he never remembered until it happened. He always pushed it out his head.

As for now, Tim had been with his back against the headboard. He had been appreciating Kon who was headfirst in his lap showing Tim the dedication that Kon always showed. He had been eating up the attention and rocking back as his eyes moved from Kon to Jason and back again. Jason had been enjoying himself as much as Tim was. Both of them were a bit wild over Kon.

Tim liked his eye candy, he liked having Kon himself but when it was Jason and Kon, he really got to enjoy the view. Either Jason would take charge or Kon would. Just watching was enough to turn Tim on to a point that as painful. When he saw Kon get playful or Jason move a bit rough or urgently his body reacted.

He was in love with these two men and they loved him back just as strongly. It felt perfect to have Kon or Jason. When it was the three of them they always settled into ways that made it work for them. Kon might ride him, Jason might fuck him and Tim might fuck Kon during that. They might fuck Kon together if they were really worked up.

Usually though Kon had his mouth on someone’s cock so this time Tim was reaping the benefits while Jason worked Kon open tortuously slow. Kon’s tongue was hotter than a normal human’s and his mouth was slicker too. It was perfection to get swallowed by him.

When Kon lost himself into the sucking things could go really hard and fast. Tim usually had his brain shut off just before he emptied himself in Kon’s mouth and this was not any different. He had been feeling nothing but lust as he watched Kon’s tongue stroke and tease.

The heat and the wetness only drove Tim up higher. Maybe that was why he had his hands buried in Kon’s hair so he could make Kon look at him from time to time. Beautiful green eyes, Tim never got enough of seeing those eyes. Especially when Kon was occupied with sucking cock. He did it so well. He was so good at it.

“Good.” Tim choked out when Kon sucked him down to the base. The heat of his throat had Tim on edge. “So good baby.” He whispered when Kon pulled off wetly. “Perfect girl for us.”

Kon’s splutter made Tim realize what had come out his mouth along with Jason’s low hiss. He winced because playing around aside there were some things they had yet to discuss and his mouth needed a proper filter.

“Wait.” Jason’s soft laugh was not helpful. “Did you like that?” Tim looked down to where Kon’s head was lowered. He was tense but he was avoiding Tim’s gaze. “You got really tight for a second. You want to be our perfect girl for us?” Jason asked as he lowered himself over Kon. “Because if you do.” He glanced up at Tim as he grinned. “We can get some stuff and see.”

“Is that true?” It was painful to nudge his cock out the way but Tim directed Kon so he could meet his boyfriend’s gaze. “You want to be our perfect girl?” Kon shuddered and his eyes darkened. “Our princess?” He teased as his gaze ran over Kon’s body. He watched the way Kon grinded into the bed before he exchanged a glance with Jason.

Maybe he had not fucked it up here. He had not even been thinking like that…he thought. There was the playing thing and the cosplay thing that one time. The panties thing after that dare when they had talked about old Robin costumes. That was different to this.

“Someone wants to be a good girl.” Jason’s hand moved to the back of Kon’s neck, teased the nape. “Isn’t that so?” Jason said softly as he pulled away. “If that’s the case.” Jason murmured as his hand stroked down Kon’s naked back. The way Kon shuddered told Tim that under Kon had to be soaked. He was too turned on for any other outcome. “Let’s start by you being good for us baby. Be a good girl okay?”

“Our good girl.” Tim said softly as he shifted as he sat. he led Kon’s head back to his lap. He had not softened at all. If anything, he was harder now, Kon visibly reacted to everything they said and that was having an extreme affect of Tim. He was seriously into this, it was wild.

“Yes our good girl.” Jason laughed softly as Kon’s tongue gently ran up his shaft. It was almost cute, shy. The opposite of what Kon had been doing earlier. Fuck, Kon was damn adorable. “So be good to Tim and suck his cock for us. Be our good girl.” Jason finished in a purr. Kon shuddered hard before he did just that and Tim’s mind went blank.


End file.
